Supernatural
by Baby Wolf Blossom
Summary: What if Mulder and Scully swapped body’s for the week after a case that goes wrong.Not really good at summarys R&R chapter 12 up now!
1. The Case

Title: Supernatural

Author: 88hainesde

Summary: What if Mulder and Scully swapped body's for the week after a case that goes wrong.

Spoilers: Set around season six.

Category: Action/ Adventure/ Humor/ Romance

URL:

Rating: T

Feedback: CC owns all the main characters

Note: This is my first fic... be nice.

**Chapter 1: The Case**

**June 22nd **

**THE X-FILES BASEMENT OFFICE  
J. EDGAR HOOVER FBI BUILDING**

Special Agent Fox Mulder was sitting down at his desk counting the minutes until his partner arrived hey he was bored, before the ten minutes in which Scully should walk in he starts his report for Skinner better start doing this he wants it in today.

Just as he thought this his partner in the professional sense Agent Dana Scully walks in through the door.

Scully shoots her partner a sympathetic look and sets her purse down on the desk. "Hi Mulder how was your weekend" she says mockingly. She knew perfectly well how his weekend had gone because she had spent most of it with him.

"Peachy yours" he says mockingly back.

To his credit he really was trying to work, not the usual paperwork dodging, web surfing, but actual paperwork. Oh well he thought as the short red head peered at him from under one raised eyebrow, it was good while it lasted.

"Mulder, what the hell are you doing?" she asked in her usual incredulous tone.

"I ah, that is I- would you believe I am doing work?" he finally flustered out.

"MmmmmHmm,"" she acquiesced and plopped herself hard into her desk chair" I don't know Mulder, first you're doing work next thing a spaceship will land and …"

"Do not finish that statement Scully," He mocked seriousness.

They had been cooped up in their basement surroundings for over a month, no cases became the mantra it had a bad beat and no you could not dance to it.

"You want some coffee?" Mulder grunted.

"Mm-hmm," Scully mumbled.

Mulder went down to the cafeteria, dragging his feet, a frown on his face.

He came back with both two coffee 'I properly end up going to get another one soon anyway' he thinks to himself 'Scully was like a coffee drinking hippo even though she didn't look anything like one'.

Has he walks in though the door Skinner walks out

"Agent Mulder" he says

Standing slightly still and shocked that he was actually down here with them Mulder grunted.

"Sir"

"I've given a new X-file to Scully she'll explain everything" and with that he was gone like a puff of smoke.

'JOY, FINALLY, I was about to pop' Mulder thought sarcastically

Mulder walked into the room and slumped down in the seat Scully normally occupied. She explained that the case in California involving 12 couples living in the same area had apparently swapped bodies for a week and shortly after killed each other because one was either cheating or unloyal to the other. The file was extremely brief which Mulder thought odd until Scully told him Skinner was going to tell them the rest in a meeting in an hour. So much for a free weekend.

Sorry there's not that much happening next chapter will be a bit better

R&R PLz


	2. Briefed

**Chapter 2: Briefed **

**SKINNERS OFFICE**

**J. EDGAR HOOVER FBI BUILDING**

Skinner had to give credit to the two agents who were waiting outside his office. They had only just come off a case in Arcadia were they had to go undercover as a married couple and it looks like they may have to do it again.

Mulder and Scully sat just outside AD Skinner's office. Skinner had called them up from downstairs for the debriefing of their new assignment, so of course, Mulder was fidgeting.

"Mulder, sit still." Scully arched a demanding eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, Scully." He smiled sheepishly at her, but instead of relaxing became even more agitated. He pushed out of his chair and began pacing in front of her.

Scully followed him with her eyes and was about to order him to sit when Skinner's door opened, and they both turned to see Kimberly exiting the office, writing notes on the pad she held.

"He'll see you now," Kim stated casually as she sat back down at her desk.

Mulder waited for Scully to rise before leading her toward the open door, his hand on the small of her back. Skinner look up from the file he was reading and noted what he was doing 'it came so natural he properly didn't even know he was doing' it until they had both seated themselves in their usual spots.

Mulder threw a quick glance at Scully, noticing how calm and professional she looked. 'As always,' he thought. Not that he wasn't calm, per se; he just wasn't very fond of these type of meetings with the AD he always seemed to spring something out unexpected and more often than not, they ended in a very unsatisfactory way, for him, at least.

"Agents," Skinner acknowledged looking up from the file and closing the folder. He studied them both for a moment as they nodded a greeting.

He noted Scully's usual professional demeanor, and wasn't surprised to find Mulder's tense expression. Obviously, the man knew something was up.

Inwardly, Skinner sighed, wishing there were a way to avoid the conversation. Outwardly, his grimace never faltered. He'd worked hard to perfect his "hard-ass" image.

"I'm sure you've read the brief file about the slayings in California." He flipped the folder open again and turned it toward the two agents.

"The couple killings" Mulder pulled the folder onto his lap, moving imperceptibly closer to Scully so that she could read it as well.

"Yes. There was another set of murders last night. The local PD has asked for VCU assistance." Skinner watched Mulder carefully for any reaction. He received none as Mulder continued to peruse the file.

"Why call us in, sir?" Scully's voice broke into his thoughts. She too glanced at her partner for a reaction. Unlike Skinner, she noticed the slight tenseness to his jaw, and a tightness in the line of his shoulders.

"Because, Agent, your assistance has been requested."

"Are you reassigning us to VCU, sir?" Mulder finally responded.

"Yes, Mulder." This time he did sigh out loud. "I know how much you dislike these cases. And I realize you have legitimate concerns. Believe me, I don't like this anymore than you do - "

"Then why do it, sir?" Mulder broke in.

"Because the VCU is a bit at a loss and can't come up with anything and they are a bit short of man power" Skinner stated

"I still don't get why you need us" Scully asked

"Because it's an X-file and plus you're the only male and female partners who aren't on maternity leave or holiday" Skinner stared at them daring them to question his motives.

"Oh" stated Scully "does that mean were going undercover again"

"Yes" Skinner broke in

"You'll be going undercover as a married couple again oh and you can use the rings you both got in the Arcadia assignment again" Skinner smirked as both agents turned red.

"You're dismissed"

Again Mulder waited for Scully to rise before stepping up behind her. He gently guided her toward the door, but turned abruptly before leaving.

"Do we get to choose the names again sir?"

"I think its Scullys turn this time don't you think so Mulder" stated Skinner with an amused grin.

"I think he's right Mulder" stated Scully as they make their way to their office.

"Fine then" Mulder sulked "make sure there good"

"Oh I will" Scully suddenly obtaining an amused face.

Hope it's alright reviews welcome

R&R


	3. Scullys Theory

**Chapter 3: Scullys Theory **

**Alexandria**

**Mulder's Apartment**

**9:14 pm**

"Hey Scully, come on in," Mulder said around his toothbrush.

She took one giant step in, "did I come at a bad time?"

"No," he mumbled and held up a single finger, then using it to point toward the bathroom. Scully nodded and plopped down on the sofa to wait for him.

Scully had already packed her things ready to go she just thought it would be best if she checked on Mulder an hour earlier than planed.

A few moments later, he returned to the living room and sat down dangerously close to his partner. "So, how about it?"

"How about what?"

"You, me, Vegas. Take in a couple of lounge acts, hit a casino or two, stop by a wedding chapel for one of those quick fifty dollar weddings, and spend the rest of our vacation having the honeymoon of a lifetime."

"As tempting as all of that sounds, I don't think so."

"But your mother gave us permission on no endless accounts"

Scully put a finger to Mulder's lips to silence him. "I don't always do what my mother suggests."

"Well, you can't blame a guy for trying."

Scully gave him a half smile, "besides, I have a feeling you were making up the phone conversation."

A week ago Scully accidentally grabbed Mulder's phone instead of hers and apparently her mother rung him up and they had a very lengthy conversation about marriage and such and when she finally got her phone back and rung up her mum she wouldn't talk about it.

"Just the part where I told her we were flying off to Vegas for the week."

"Oh God," she groaned. "Mulder, I don't know where she gets the idea that we should be getting married."

"Yeah, I bet you don't," he teased. "I thought it was a perfectly logical question myself. But I did tell her she would have to take that up with you." Mulder couldn't help but grin when he saw that he had actually made Scully blush.

"Well, I have the perfect answer for her."

"You do?"

"Yes. I can honestly tell her that the proposals I keep getting no woman in her right mind would accept."

Mulder harrumphed and straightened on the couch so he wasn't sitting so close to Scully. He pretended to pout and asked as seriously as he could, "what's wrong with the way I propose?"

"You can't be serious! Cheap, quickie weddings in Vegas, a stop off at the justice of the peace on our lunch hour, and my favorite of them all was the time you suggested we find a drive-thru wedding chapel!"

"Anyway it doesn't matter at this moment in time because we have a case to do, do you still have the ring"

"Yes" Mulder pouted

"Are you ready" Scully raised her eyebrow at this.

"Yep" stated Mulder innocently

"Really so where's your luggage" Scully raised the eyebrow again

"On my bed I'll go and get it"with that Mulder jumped off the sofa and into his room shutting the door quickly behind him.

'I knew it' thought Scully he hasn't packed as she pounded on the door shouting for Mulder to get his butt out here.

"I'll give you too the count of three...1…..2…..3 " with that she quickly elbow barges the door which gives way too quickly she falls through the room and lands on the bed.

"I knew you couldn't keep off my bed Scully" he comments at the same time as waggling his eyebrows.

She got up quickly, hit him across the head and shouted at him to move his butt its time to go.

Hope its ok

R&R


	4. Mulder Drool

**Chapter 4: Mulder Drool**

**Aeroplane to California**

"Mulder, wake up!" I nudged my sleeping partner with an elbow before he could do further damage to my silk blouse. Disoriented, he mumbled a groggy, "Huh?" before nodding back off. Really articulate, Mulder. But at least he was facing the opposite direction.

I looked down at the yellow-tinged ring of drool with mild irritation. I'd been mildly irritated all day, as a matter of fact. Upon walking into the office, I don't know why but I was and now I have to spend two weeks with Mulder as his pretend wife gezz they might as well marry us for real, and then I was informed that I needed to be ready for a flight that left in the morning. This whole case was pointless, in my opinion. People changing bodies? Mulder must have been getting pretty desperate to get out of the office. He wouldn't normally take a case like this he properly knows it's pointless too.

Not a word was said when he dozed off right after takeoff – while I was talking to him. I could see by the dark circles under his eyes that he'd probably worked on gathering information on this case all night. I was gracious in not shoving him off of my chest when his head lolled onto it, mid-flight. He was sleeping, after all, and had no idea what he was doing.

But the moment I realized the warmth that was spreading just above my left breast wasn't from his hot breath, but from drool escaping his open mouth, I drew the line. Looking over at him, sprawled out into the aisle, frowning in his sleep from the interruption, I felt a small but fleeting tug on my heart. He could be so cute when he slept.

The captain's monotone over the intercom, announced our descent into California. From there, it was a puddle-jumper all the way into Evansville. As big as that town was, they didn't have an international airport. California's main city was the closest we could get on a commercial airliner. I always have a Buddy Holly moment when flying on those things.

We hit a pocket of turbulence and the plane dipped, leaving my stomach up where the plane used to be and jerking Mulder out of his deep slumber. He sucked in a huge breath of surprise. It was all I could do to keep from laughing at the wide-eyed look on his face.

"Welcome to California, Mulder," I said sarcastically.

Scully didn't look so well. Her face was completely drained of color. Tiny blue capillaries showed beneath the pale skin and she was so valiantly trying not to wobble as we exited the plane.

I wasn't feeling so hot myself. The short flight down from California was scary as hell, if you want to know the truth. The mid-afternoon sky was almost enough to make me want to stay grounded for a while, case or not. Angry black clouds encased us as we flew through some serious rain. I was amazed we even got the go-ahead for takeoff. The plane bounced and dipped against the resulting turbulence. Needless to say, both Scully and I were gripping the armrests like they were the last lifeboat on the Titanic.

After obtaining a rental from a very exuberant Budget agent, we drove toward the quaint town of Newburgh.

"Looks like a pretty nasty storm is headed this way," I commented. Scully nodded in agreement and continued to look outside the window. I knew she was less than thrilled with the idea of investigating this case, but I felt it merited the benefit of our expertise.

"Scully have you got the right paper work with you, you know for our fake marriage"

"Yes Mulder I have" she dawdled

"Just asking" then I get a really funny idea" Scully" I ask, she's looking out the window so I ask again "Scully can you take a look at something".

"Mhhmm fine "and as she swivels around our lips meet. I would have laughed at the shocked expression on her face if she hadn't started to respond to the kiss.

Drawn together by a force stronger, wiser, more powerful than us, we tasted each other's lips for the very first time. It was sweet, innocent. Lips caressing with loving tenderness as he tangled a hand into my hair.

Before I could respond in kind, he claimed my lips again, crushing them against his in a stormy clash of tongues and teeth. It was unreal, dizzying in its all-encompassing intensity. Dangerous and right, all at once. He tasted beautiful.

A second later he must have come to his senses because he prided himself of me, a bit breathless and wouldn't look at me. I was shocked and embarrassed at the same time so I just stared out of the window wishing that I wasn't in the car parked in some petrol station. Mulder looked shocked as I peered at him in the corner of my eye, his eyes looked dark and cloudy.

I can't believe she started to respond to the kiss it was only a joke to see how she would react and god was it great.

"Ummm Scully" Mulder said rasply

I had decided to ignore him so I said the only thing I could "shut up Mulder and drive" that knocked some sense into him and he started to drive towards our destination again god I have to spend three more hours with him in the car then two weeks of sharing the same bed this is going to be hell.

Oh things are starting to heat up between the agents hope you enjoyed it

R&R


	5. Playing a Game

**Chapter 5: Playing a Game**

**122 Dolphin Road**

**Newburgh**

**California **

This is were our new house was going to be situated and why did all the streets have to be named after fish only heaven knows.

The town of Newburgh is filled with restored historical homes and is situated alongside the Ohio River. The owner of one such home was Mrs. Avery Maire and John Maire, were the couple who were recently murdered by themselves in their two-story Victorian house. She had claimed a week before of them switching bodies but was unfortunately laughed at and sent home with such stories often heard of in the area over the years and they were quite a young couple.

Maybe it was just some murderer setting it up as if the couples were murdering them selves and once Mulder stops daydreaming maybe I'll tell him.

"Mulder" I say and when he doesn't answer I poke him in the ribs payback for the car incident.

"Owww Scully you didn't have to poke me or was it because you can keep your hands off me" great he's back to his old self, I roll my eyes at him that gets him grinning. Then I get an evil idea and start to grin evilly, his grin drops and he starts to look a bit scared I take a step towards him and he takes one back until I have him cornered into the wall of our lovely house. Then all of a sudden I jump at him and start tickling him. We land on the floor with me straddling him tickling him and him crying and laughing begging me to stop. He then composes himself and rolls over until I'm on the bottom and he's on the top and starts tickling me I laugh and cry and accidentally waks him over the head that stops him, then it suddenly dawns on us the position we are in, he starts to lean in closer until our lips brush one another and he starts kissing me again with those lovely soft lip's and I feel like I'm in heaven. The kissing starts to get fierce with tongues dueling it out in each others mouths his hands start to roam and it suddenly dawns on me that we are outside in public I place both my palms on his chest and push, he fly's off me and lands on his ass giving me a hurt expression.

I get up and compose myself with all our stuff being moved in the day before there was not much to do; I grab my bag and enter the house leaving a shocked Mulder out on the yard.

Really short I know I didn't have much time to do it in.

R&R


	6. Playing house

**Chapter 6: Playing house **

Scully shot him a dirty look before walking in through the door. The inside of the house was pleasantly furnished. A quick look around by Scully found one bedroom, one bath, one shower, a living room, family room and large eat-in kitchen. It was the perfect house for a cozy couple.

While Scully was exploring the house, Mulder brought in several large trunks. They were in actually filled with very little, but Mulder and Scully wanted to give the impression that they were staying for more than just a week or so.

Scully joined up with Mulder in the kitchen. He was standing in front of the open refrigerator holding a carton of orange juice in his hand. He looked at Scully a bit guiltily.

"Great, they supplied us with food too." Scully said peering into the fridge. "Mulder, don't drink out of the carton"

Mulder looked at the open carton in his hand and at Scully and promptly began looking for a glass.

He poured some juice into the glass and drank it down in one long swallow. He gave Scully a small smile. "My name is Jacob, remember?" he said teasingly.

"And anyway why did you push me off you and on my ass"

Scully shot him a wary glance "because that was inappropriate in public"

"Does that mean we can do it privately in the house" he replied advancing on her

Scully was about to come back with a proper retort when there was a knock on the front door. Scully and Mulder looked at each other and went out to the main hallway to see who it was.

Standing on their front stoop stood a very attractive man well over six feet tall with sandy brown hair and huge brown bedroom eyes.

The man thrust out his hand to Mulder who was standing in the doorway with his arm draped casually over Scully.

"Rob Sanders" the man said pumping Mulder's hand. "President of the neighborhood association. I just wanted to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Thank you" Mulder said "I am Jacob Bennet and this is my wife Sammy."

Rob shook Scully's hand and she could feel the electricity flow from him. "This guy is a chick magnet" she thought to herself after she was released from his grip.

"Well its nice meeting you hope you have a nice day and see you around, maybe we can arrange a lunch date with some friends, perhaps around 7 tonight unless your tired" he said making his way to the door.

Mulder and Scully exchanged a quick glance and then Mulder said "Sure we would love to"

"They don't waste much time" Mulder said after the door was shut.

"No they don't" Scully agreed. "I had better go unpack my clothes and dig out my formal wear"

"Me too" Mulder said following Scully upstairs into the bedroom.

They worked in silence as they both put away their own clothes.

Sleeping arrangements had yet to be discussed, but both assumed that Scully would take the bed and Mulder would bunk out on the couch the way he did at home. They assumed people would think he had fallen asleep in front of the television set if they spotted him through the living room window.

"So Scully, or should I say Sammy, any thoughts about the little lunch date tonight."

"Not much besides the fact that I am dead tired and that I would rather curl up with a good book than make small talk with the beautiful people of Newburgh California - but I guess it can't be helped."

"You and me both" Mulder said even though he had to admit that he was looking forward to seeing Scully in her Formal wear. "I don't think we will get a whole lot of sleep on this case. From what Skinner dug up, these little gatherings happen two or three nights a week."

Rob's house was just down the block from Scully and Mulder's so they opted to stroll down the street. Scully said nothing when Mulder casually draped his arm over her shoulders as they strolled.

Rob and another neighbor Brian were chatting on Rob's front lawn and spotted Mulder and Scully as they walked down the sidewalk.

"So what do you make of the new kids on the block?" Brian said taking a sip of his beer.

"They seem nice enough but I think we should hang low until we get to know them a bit better."

"Okay - I will go tell the others that there will be no special activities tonight."

Brian turned to walk around to the back of the house just as Mulder and Scully approached the house.

Rob walked up to greet them shaking Mulder's hand and giving Scully a peck on the cheek.

"I am so glad you made it. I can only imagine how tired you both are. But hopefully a nice juicy steak and a dip in the pool with help you get your energy back."

"A dip in the pool?" asked a confused Scully

"We didn't know it was a pool party otherwise we would have brought bathing suits" Mulder said still keeping his arm around Scully.

"Don't worry about that I'm sure my wife has a spare or two."

Mulder finished changing first and waiting patiently outside the bathroom for Scully to emerge. When she did, it took everything he had not to gasp out loud at the sight of her.

Scully was dressed in a simple black one piece bathing suit that featured a low cut front and an even lower cut back.

He walked over to join her and bent over to whisper in her ear "Wow!"

Scully smiled at him and then took his hand and headed towards the pool saying "It's show time Jacob."

Rob was waiting for them by the pool and gave them each a tall cool drink and then escorted them around the pool introducing them to everyone.

There were probably another 10 couples lounging around or splashing in the pool. All of them were either in their late twenties or thirties and all of them looked like they stepped out of a Ralph Lauren ad.

Scully and Mulder smiled and made small talk. Luckily for them, they spent so much time in each other's company that they were very comfortable and natural with each other. The only difference in their behavior from that they exhibited every day was that they were touching each other a bit more often.

Mulder decided that he liked touching Scully and was pleased when he felt no sense of disapproval at doing so from his partner.

Finally after about four hours the party began to break up. Scully and Mulder said their goodbyes promising to meet up at Brian's house Thursday night to sample some new wine he had brought back with him from New York.

Scully and Mulder strolled back to their house with their arms around each other. As soon as they entered their house, they split apart both feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"That wasn't so bad" Mulder said heading into the kitchen to grab a drink. "I think I will take a couple of minutes to write down all the names I can remember. That way we can start running checks on everyone in the morning."

"Well, I am going directly to bed" Scully said barely stifling a yawn.

"Want some company?" Mulder teased from the kitchen wondering for a split second what he would do if she actually said 'yes'.

"Very tempting, I think I will accept."

The shocked expression on Mulder's face was priceless and as if in a trance followed her up to the bedroom, were they both slept in companionable silence. With Mulder on the floor.

Hope you like so far

R&R


	7. A Guest

**Chapter 7: A Guest**

The following day Mulder and Scully busied themselves at the house. Mulder spent a good portion of the day on his laptop running checks on the people who had attended the party the night before.

Scully organized their belongings and when she was done, actually opted for reading a book out in the backyard.

The sun was warm and inviting and Scully happily sunk into her chair looking forward to reading a mindless novel. She felt a bit guilty about doing it, but Mulder had reassured her that she would be working well into the night on their field report so she should take advantage of the nice weather.

She had just turned to the first page when someone called out to her.

"Good morning young lady" a female voice called.

Scully lifted her eyes from her book and saw a middle aged woman of at least 53 standing next to the hedge dividing their property.

Scully gave the woman a quick wave and got up from her chair and walked over to her.

"Good morning" Scully said smiling down at the smaller woman.

"Good morning dear." The woman said holding out her hand. "My name is Sally Smith and I live right next door." The woman gestured to the small white Cape behind her.

"Very niceto meet you Mrs. Smith. My name is Sammy Bennet. My husband, Jacob, and I just moved in yesterday."

"Please call me Sally dear. I saw you when you arrived but wanted to give you a chance to settle in before coming over and saying 'hello'."

The two women made small talk for about five minutes and then Sally invited Scully and Mulder over for tea.

"I know it won't be as exciting as the parties Rob throws, but perhaps I can tempt you with my homemade cookies."

"We would love to come visit" Scully replied and it was decided that she and Mulder would head over around four that afternoon.

The women parted company and Scully went in to tell Mulder about their engagement that afternoon.

"Homemade cookies and gossip. I can't think of a better way to spend the afternoon."

Scully and Mulder arrived at Sally's house promptly at four. She greeted them with a warm smile and led them into her living room.

It was obvious that Sally had lived in this house for a long, long time. The furniture was a bit dated as were the rugs on the floor, but the house itself was spotless.

Mulder milled about the living room while Scully helped Sally in the kitchen with the tea and cookies. The mantle was covered with pictures and Mulder looked at each one. They were pictures of Sally over the years with a man who Mulder assumed was her husband.

Sally and Scully entered the room just when Mulder was finishing up his inspection of the pictures.

"Sally, is that you?" Mulder pointed at a picture at the other end of the mantle.

"Goodness yes." Sally replied a bit embarrassed. "They are all of me and my husband Jake."

Sally set the tea on the coffee table and motioned for Scully to put down the plate of cookies and take a seat. Mulder automatically sat next to her trying not to look too eagerly at the cookies.

Sally sighed. "Jake and I were married close to 18 years. He passed away about 10 years ago."

"I'm sorry" Scully said softly accepting the cup of tea Sally held out to her.

"Don't be" Sally said her eyes taking on a look of cold steel. "He had a heart attack, in bed in the arms of his lover."

"Oh" Scully said feeling a bit embarrassed.

Mulder took his cup of tea, added several large scoops of sugar to it and decided it was time to change the subject.

"Sally, have you lived here long?"

"Oh yes, this house was one of the first ones built. The rest of the neighborhood just sprang up around us."

"So you must have noticed lots of changes throughout the years." Scully said nibbling on a cookie.

"This neighborhood used to be filled with families. Children everywhere. It was wonderful since Jake and I weren't blessed with any of our own. But about five years ago, things slowly started to change."

"The people who had raised their children here sold their houses and moved to where the weather is warmer. The houses were bought up by married folks who were more concerned about their careers and having a good time then starting a family."

"Really" Mulder said hoping what he was about to say wouldn't upset Scully "Sammy and I are hoping to have kids one day and had hoped that there would be lots of children around here to play with."

"I wouldn't hold my breath Jacob" Sally said before lowering her voice to almost a whisper. "The way folks around here behave, I doubt that any of them will be starting families anytime soon."

"What you mean?" Scully asked.

"I may be old and a bit old fashioned but, as I see it, when people stay up partying to the wee hours of the morning, during the week, they don't seem to be too keen on having children around to wreck all their fun."

"But enough about all that, how are the cookies dear?" Sally asked Mulder as he popped his third one into his mouth.

"Wonderful" he said with his mouth still full.

"Good, I will pack some up to send home with you."

Mulder and Scully spent the next hour chatting with Sally but didn't get much more information out of her.

When they arrived back at their house, it was decided that Scully would try to befriend Sally as she would probably be a good source of information.

"I don't know if I like the idea too much Mulder. I feel like I am taking advantage of a lonely old lady."

Mulder walked over to where Scully stood looking out the window and stood behind her. "I know Scully, but think of it this way, the information you gather may help save a life or two."

Scully turned around and looked up at Mulder. Their eyes locked for a minute before Scully nodded in agreement.

"You're right Mulder." She pushed past him heading over to the dining room table which housed her laptop. "Don't forget, you're responsible for dinner tonight since I am doing the field report."

Mulder smiled and headed into the kitchen to look for the phone book hoping that at least one restaurant in the area delivered.

Sally watched Mulder and Scully return to their house walking side by side barely touching.

"They are definitely in love" Sally thought as she headed back into the living room to pick up the dirty dishes. "But there is something else there."

She picked up their two teacups and carried them to the kitchen being careful not to disturb the patterns of leaves on the bottom of each cup.

Sally put the cups down on the counter and turned on the bright overhead light before picking up each cup and examining it closely.

Both cups pointed to the same thing. "They are lying" she said to herself. "I wonder what about?"

She put the dishes in the sink and glancing at the kitchen clock noticed it was time for the evening news. She went into the den, switched on the TV and put Sammy and Jacob Bennet out of her mind. For now.

R&R


	8. Friend or Foe

**Chapter 8: Friend or Foe**

Scully was just downloading the last of the autopsy reports on the previous victims when there was a faint knock on the front door.

She was tempted to ignore the knock, she had so much work to do before heading to the wine and cheese party down the street that night, but she rose slowly and headed towards the door.

Scully peaked through the peephole and saw Sally standing on her front stoop holding a large plate of muffins.

Realizing that her work would be put off at least an hour, Scully sighed and opened the door plastering a smile on her face.

"Good morning Sally" she said stepping aside so the older woman could step inside.

"Good morning dear." Sally said cheerily walking into the house looking around with obvious curiosity. "I had a craving for blueberry muffins this morning so a whipped up a batch. Too many for me to eat so I thought perhaps you and that good looking husband of yours would like a few."

As if on cue, Mulder came down the stairs his smile growing when he spotted the plate of muffins.

"Sally you are an angel" he said planting a kiss on her cheek which made her blush "you must have heard my stomach growling from your house."

Sally blushed again as Scully motioned her into the living room. Sally took a seat placing the muffins down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Coffee?" Scully offered

"No thank you dear. More than one cup a day and I am all jittery." Sally replied.

Scully sat down a bit apprehensive. Whereas she could interview a potential suspect for hours, when it came to basic small talk she was often tongue tied. She hoped that Mulder would put off his errands and help her out by saw the keys in his hand and knew she was going to be on her own.

Mulder leaned over and grabbed two muffins smiling broadly at Sally. "I wish I could stay and chat with you Sally, but errands await."

He walked behind Scully and planted a kiss on her head. "Bye Honey" he said just a little too sweetly "I'll be home in plenty of time for Brian's little party."

And with that, he was gone leaving Scully to entertain her elderly neighbor.

"Brian" Sally said as soon as Mulder had left the room "Are you sure you want to be associating with the likes of him?"

"I really don't know" Scully said speaking the truth "I just met the man but he was kind enough to invite us over to sample some wine he brought back from New York recently."

"He will probably be wanting you to sample more than that" Sally said a bit coldly.

"Why do you say that?"

"Let's just say that he and some of his friends have a bit of a roving eye. They have caused a few broken hearts in their day but I am sure will pay the price for their unfaithfulness." Sally began crossly.

She seemed to catch herself for she took a deep breath and managed to continue in a more normal tone of voice.

"But dear, judging by the way your husband looks at you, and you at him, I don't think you will have anything to worry about."

Sally then promptly changed the subject and try as she may, Scully was not able to change it back. She learned about the best place to buy meat in town, where to get the prettiest flowers and the freshest bread but nothing more about her neighbors.

Sally returned home about an hour later and Scully promptly returned to her computer and her autopsy reports.

As she looked at her computer screen she found herself thinking about what Sally had said more than the autopsy report displayed in front of her.

Two things had caught her attention - only one of which she thought she would mention to Mulder.

The part about Brian and his friends having a roving eye and paying the price seemed like a good tidbit of information to share with her partner. The part about how she and Mulder looked at each other she decided she would just keep to herself.

As promised Mulder returned in plenty of time to not only go over the autopsy reports with Scully but to talk about her visit with Sally.

"So your little friend seems to have quite a disliking for Brian, Rob and the rest of their merry little band - very interesting." Mulder said pausing in front of the closet door trying to decide what to wear to the party that night.

"Are you trying to imply that she has anything to do with the murders?" Scully said. "That seems a bit of a stretch Mulder, even for you."

She walked over to where Mulder was peering in the closet and pointed to a dark blue polo shirt. "That and your khaki pants will be perfect."

Mulder smiled and took the clothes from the closet. "Now I see why men get married, so their wives can make all their decisions for them."

Scully gave him a casual swat across the back and she headed to the bathroom with her stack of clothes for the evening. By unspoken agreement, Scully always changed in the bathroom giving her access to her cosmetics and the mirror while Mulder changed in the bedroom giving him access to the sports scores on ESPN.

"Seriously Mulder" Scully continued through the partially open bathroom door. "You can't be surprised that a woman of Sally's age would be offended by the behavior of these people. I find it offensive and I am less than half her age."

"Now I see why their partners might want to shot them"

Scully was about to continue her argument when she noticed her small silver compact was no longer sitting on the bathroom sink.

"Mulder?" she called out to him "Have you seen my compact?"

"Not since this morning when I saw it on the sink." Mulder's voice was a bit muffled since he was pulling his shirt over his head. He thought to himself that now he and Scully really were starting to sound like an old married couple.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure" he said.

"Exactly where? I need it to check the back of my hair."

Hearing the frustration in her voice, Mulder walked over to the bathroom door "I will show you if you are decent."

"Decent enough" Scully said opening up the door for him. She was just buttoning up her shirt and gestured with one hand to the sink.

Mulder tried to get his concentration from his partner's barely covered chest to the bathroom sink that was littered with objects - both his and Scully's.

"It was right here next to the stainless steel razor my mother gave me for Christmas."

"The one you always bring with you but never use." Scully said teasingly.

Mulder didn't answer, he was too busy poking his finger through the objects on the sink. Not finding what he was looking for, he looked in the garbage can and on the bathroom floor.

"They are both gone" he said stating the obvious. "Was anyone else in here today?"

Scully saw the seriousness of his expression and took a minute to think before answering. "No of course not, who would be here. oh, wait a minute. Sally asked for a tour of the house. She said she was dying of curiosity to see what it looked like now since it had been at least ten years since she had last been inside. She asked to use the bathroom while I was showing her the bedroom."

Mulder took Scully by the shoulders and turned her towards him. "Scully, did you happen to eat any of those muffins that Sally brought over today?"

"No, why?"

"Just a hunch." Mulder said. "I think I will have one tested."

Scully looked at him puzzled. "Tested, you have got to be kidding. What could possibly be in those muffins? They must be all right, you ate two of them yourself.

Mulder smiled down at her. "I just took them to be polite. Blueberries make me sick."

Scully rolled her eyes at him but decided she wouldn't convince him that sometimes muffins were actually just muffins and she let the subject drop.

"Ready?" she said to Mulder as she finished putting on her makeup. She was wearing a bit more than normal tonight and hoped that it looked alright.

"Almost" Mulder said "I just want to make sure that nothing else is missing."

They did a quick search of the house which revealed that a small snapshot of the two of them was also missing. Mulder's head was brewing with theories, but he thought they could all wait until after the party.

He opened the door for Scully and after passing through it himself offered him his arm. "You are looking very pretty tonight Mrs. Bennet" he said as she took his arm and they began their walk down the street. "I just hope nothing goes awry tonight."

"That makes two of us" Scully replied.

The light of the struck match cut through the darkness of the attic as Sally lit several tall white candlesticks.

After her eyes had adjusted to the candlelight, she took out a small ceramic bowl and began to throw a variety of dried herbs into it. Next to it she placed Scully's compact, Mulder's razor and their picture.

Taking one of the candles, she lit the dried herbs and they erupted into one large flame with a loud 'whoosh'.

Although the smoke of the herbs made her eyes water, Sally stared down at the flame sometimes blue, sometimes green until it slowing died out. She then watched as the last plume of smoke slowly lifted up through the air making small circles in its trek towards the ceiling.

When the last of the smoke had disappeared, Sally blew out the candles and returned to her sitting room her plan of action accomplished.

Another couple were going to die soon.

Sally just hoped that it wouldn't be her handsome new neighbors.

Ohhhh what's going to happen next

R&R


	9. Would You Prefer Red Or White?

**Chapter 9: Would You Prefer Red Or White?**

Scully and Mulder reached the end of Brian's driveway at the same time as several of the other neighbors. Nodding greetings to each other they all made their way to the door.

Scully recognized them all from the pool party and wished that she had Mulder's memory for she wasn't sure of all of their names.

Sensing this, Mulder called out his greetings

"Hi there, Stan. It is nice to see you and Brenda again."

Stan and Brenda both looked like runway models with glaring white teeth, blonde hair and absolutely perfect tans.

"Good evening Jacob" Stan said returning his greeting. "It looks like we and the Petersons have perfect timing."

The Petersons, Scully remembered, were the other couple. John was short and athletic in build and Cindy was even shorter than Scully and looked as frail as a rose petal.

Brian opened the door and welcomed them all into the house. The living room, dining room and family room were already brimming with people. Brian led the group to a small table that housed several different bottles of wine.

"Red or white?" Brian said pointing to the bottles. "We have quite a variety here so take your time and try them all. Just make sure to take a bit of cheese or one of these biscuits Wendy made to cleanse your taste buds before switching types."

Scully and Mulder approached the table and Mulder raised his eyebrow at Scully. "I think I will start with the white and work myself over to the red" she replied to his gesture.

Mulder, himself, started immediately with the red.

Glasses in hand, they slowly worked their way around the room making sure to have said hello and be seen by everyone in the room.

Only then did they take a seat on a loveseat in the living room where they could easily observe what was going on around them.

Brian's living room was quite large and hosted a huge fireplace. The furniture had been rearranged so it all lined the outside walls of the room leaving a large empty space in the middle of the room directly in front of the fireplace.

Mulder assumed it was a dance floor and wondered to himself how this sedate group of adults quietly sipping wine and nibbling on cheese while chatting with each other would be induced to dance.

His thoughts were broken when the hostess of the evening, Wendy, slowly made the rounds around the living room offering her wine biscuits and a sample of a 'very light red' that Brian had picked out specially with her in mind.

Mulder and Scully accepted both the biscuits and the wine. They both nibbled on the biscuits which did their job perfectly. They were bland enough to totally remove all taste from the previous glass of wine and dry enough to make the person who had eaten it want to take a sip of wine immediately.

They both sipped the new wine and agreed that it was indeed a nice little red wine. Seeing as they both enjoyed it, they put up no resistance when Wendy came around to top off their glasses.

"I told you it was good" Wendy said smiling as she filled up their glasses "I think it really grows on you."

Wendy started off with her wine bottle poised in the air and Mulder caught himself looking at her. Not just looking at her but looking in a way that made him advert his eyes. He had suddenly seemed to be fixated on the way she looked in her tight pants as she walked around the room.

Slightly embarrassed he turned his attention back to his wine and sipped at it again.

Scully sipped her wine savoring its taste in her mouth. For some reason, she seemed to be able to pick out the different tastes within the wine more while drinking the second glass than she did while drinking the first.

Her sense of taste didn't seem to be the only one of her senses that seemed to be getting more sensitive as time passed. She could swear that she could smell the soft scent of Mulder's aftershave more now then she could when they first sat down.

Not only that, but she became keenly aware of Mulder's arm as it lay casually across the back of the loveseat. He had placed it there when they had first sat down, but she didn't seem to notice until now when Mulder had started to draw circles with his finger on her arm.

Slow, sensual circles that made Scully start to feel sensations she hadn't felt in a long, long time. She looked up at Mulder as if to ask him what exactly he thought he was doing when she caught him looking down at his own leg.

There, her hand was doing the same thing, making slow sensual circles.

Mulder looked briefly down at his partner and saw her puzzled expression. He was a bit puzzled himself but was more concerned about his partner's attentions causing him to be in an embarrassing situation than figuring out exactly what was happening to them.

He placed the hand not occupied with Scully's arm firmly on hers and managed to stop the circular motions. He sighed a bit then feeling that he had adverted the disaster, at least for now.

Mulder was just about to whisper a theory about what was happening to them into Scully's ear when the music began to play. Brian had an impressive stereo system and within seconds all thoughts of conversation were drowned out by the sensual beats of Brian's music.

Mulder had doubted the necessity of a dance floor only moments before saw the dance floor immediately fill with people as the formerly sedate couples began to bump and grind and spin their way across the room.

Scully watched the couples dancing and was surprised to find herself longing to join them. Usually Scully shied away from any such activities not thinking herself capable of such public displays. But tonight was different. She couldn't think of anything else she would rather do.

Apparently Mulder had the same thought as he removed his arm from her shoulders and rose to face her. Smiling down at her he offered her his hand.

Scully smiled back and let Mulder lead her out to the dance floor. He pulled her into his arms and they slowly made their way around the room. Neither one exactly sure how they had gotten to that point, but both very happy to have gotten there together.

Scully and Mulder fit together perfectly and the swaying movements of their bodies only added to their aroused state. Mulder was sure that Scully would have little doubt about his feelings for her as he pulled her just a little bit closer.

Scully felt Mulder's presence and fought, for only a moment, the urge to look up at him. She knew that when she did that her simple gesture would result in their first TRUE kiss. She paused a minute trying to think through what she was doing. She tried to call upon logic but the desires of her body won out.

Scully looked up at Mulder with her blue eyes wide and full of desire. Mulder looked down at her with a similar look in his eyes. His intent was perfectly clear. He was going to kiss her - now.

Mulder bent down closer, closer, closer until their lips just touched.

"Sorry folks" a loud voice boomed making Mulder and Scully spring apart and look at each other with a mix of excitement and horror at what had almost happened.

Mulder blinked once, then twice noticing for the first time that the music had disappeared and that the lights had all been turned on again.

"One of the neighbors thought things were getting a bit loud here" Brian said. The group gathered in front of him groaned collectively. "So the police have come and asked us to shut things down for the night."

Everyone groaned louder. "I know you were all just starting to have fun, but with a bit of luck, you will all be able to take up where you left off when you get home."

With that, everyone started to pick up their things and head out the door. If not for the police sitting out on the street, Mulder thought that a lot of the couples would have thrown themselves into the bushes and finished off what they had started in Brian's living room.

He shamefully admitted to having the same thoughts about Scully as he escorted her back to their house - practically dragging her back he was so impatient to get inside.

Scully followed Mulder's lead without comment. She was too confused by her own actions to question any of his. She knew what had almost happened while they were dancing and assumed that it would happen again once they got behind closed doors. She wasn't exactly sure what she thought of the idea.

Mulder leaned against the door after shutting it.

"Thank God we made it out of there" he said "it must have been something in the wine or those biscuits".

Mulder started pulling off clothes and Scully began to think she was right about starting up where they had left off even though she thought Mulder was perhaps rushing things just a bit.

"Forgive me Scully, but I don't get myself upstairs and into a very cold shower very fast and get some relief, I think I will have no choice but to ravish you right where you stand and we both know what a mistake that would be."

He stared at her a moment longer and was bout to run up the stairs when she placed her hand on his arm sending shivers down his and hers spine.

Scully slowly climbed the stairs and walked into the bedroom dragging Mulder along too. She stood in front him. She closed her eyes and leaned her head towards Mulder, then stopped, waiting for him.

He pressed his lips against hers, a friendly kiss, unsure of how far she would let this go. But he wanted to feel so much more of her, to know how she tasted, so he tentatively let his tongue glide across her lips, a wordless way of asking her where she wanted to go.

The sensation of his kiss made her heart race and every nerve ending in her body tingle. At the touch of his tongue, she parted her lips, letting him explore her mouth while she slid her tongue against his. She broke the kiss for a second to catch her breath, then closed her mouth over his lower lip, gently suckling it. When he responded with the same action, a surge of warmth spread over her body like hot water.

Mulder broke the kiss completely this time, wanting to see Scully's face. He stared at her, still inches from him, feeling her warm and ragged breath against his face He was amazed at how aroused he was from just kissing her--their hands hadn't even moved the entire time. He tried speaking. "Well, that was, uh. . ." _When had he lost his vocabulary?_

"Certainly was," she breathed.

Mulder brought his hand to her face and ran his thumb across her soft cheek.

Scully sighed_. I suppose that's it,_ she thought.

But, with his other hand, Mulder undid his shirt buttons, and then hers, never moving his hand from her face. He smiled, then lowered his face to her neck, nuzzling it and leaving trails of soft kisses there.

_Oh God!_ Scully raised her hands in the air, surprised at Mulder's actions. Then, she dropped them to his waist, letting them rest there. "Mulder," she whispered. _Oh God!_ his warm, wet kisses were dangerously close to that spot on her neck that left her completely vulnerable to. . ."Mulder, oh God!" He'd found it. And when he did, her fingers gripped the bottom of his shirt so tightly, she'd pulled it from the waist of his pants. _Uh oh._

"Scully," he whispered in her ear. But, somehow that didn't seem right. "Dana. . ."

Her fingertips grazed the soft skin of his sides, tickling him.

He slid his hands down her spine to the small of her back and pulled her closer against his body. He could feel her trembling. "Dana, are we. . ." He looked in her eyes, loving the spark he saw there.

She knew what he was asking and wanted to be the voice of reason, but at that moment the sexual center of her brain seemed to have taken over that function. The only thing on her mind was his breath on her face and his hands holding her firmly against his chest. "We really shouldn't." _Not exactly a 'no,' but. . ._

He grinned at the way she averted a complete 'yes' or 'no.' "In some cultures we already have." He slowly, methodically slid his hands under her shirt. Using his hips, he pushed down on her until she was underneath him on the bed.

"Have we?" she breathed.

"Besides," he said, "its properly safe to say we both want this." He closed his mouth over hers and pushed his knee between her legs.

She let out a soft groan. Running her hands up his back, she pushed his shirt over his head, then helped him remove her own. She threw her arms around his back, her body jerking at the electricity when their bare skin met. It was difficult to keep her eyes open, but she wanted to see him, watch his body move with her own, take in the heat in his eyes. He bit at the skin near her shoulder.

She whimpered.

She ran her fingers through his hair and he was pushing her skirt up with the back of his hand. Her skin was smooth and he had seen her in less, she had seen him in less, but she could clearly feel each beat of her heart and Mulder's fingers were curving around the edge of her panties.

"God," she gasped when he pulled back, her eyelashes fluttering. His lips were swelled from her kiss when he hooked his fingers under the hem of them and tugged.

He closed the distance in the space of a heartbeat and she put her arms around his neck. She felt slight against him. The hard lean muscle of his chest, the expression in his heavily lashed eyes. This kiss was lazy and slow and she traced her fingers down his cheek, letting them linger there when he pulled back again.

"Scully..."

She slipped her thumb over his lower lip and he raised his eyes to gaze into hers. He tilted his face again, leaning in so close, and she was the one to bridge the distance, as she had longed to do that one afternoon in his hallway. She was kissing him.

She closed her eyes and he buried his hand in her hair, renewing the kiss as she slumped against the headboard. He unbuttoned her skirt and she pulled back to struggle out of it, her breasts brushing against his chest, color staining her cheeks.

He shook his head, then. She could almost feel his gaze as it caught the slight fabric stretched over her hips and breasts, and she could feel the scarred raised skin marking the snake at the small of her back. He was her partner and if she shrugged out of her bra, if she acted on the attraction it was now clear they shared.

The night went by in a haze of kissing passion each afraid of going on to the next level.

R&R


	10. The Morning after

**Chapter 10: The Morning after**

Scully woke up not knowing exactly where she was and with absolutely no feeling in her right arm.

After blinking a few times, she realized that she was in the bedroom and that her arm was asleep because Scully was using it as a pillow.

Wait a minute Scully? Her eyes flew open to see a Scully lying on her arm. That can't be, she suddenly flew out of the bed staring shocked at what was happening.

The sudden movement must have been enough to wake the fake Scully in the bed

Mulder opened his eyes slowly and knew immediately that Scully was no longer next to him. He shut his eyes again willing himself not to be disappointed. After all this was Scully – she properly got scared.

He opened his eyes slowly.

Scully emerged from the bathroom wearing his robe and rubbing her hair dry when the sight of Mulder sitting on the made bed startled her.

Mulder stared at the strange man in their bedroom a while longer until he realized it was him. He fell of the bed backwards shocked at what he saw.

Mulder on the other side of the bed quickly looked down at himself and was a bit shocked to find that he had women's appendages.

Scully walked around the bed and threw the sheet off the bed and over him before Mulder could have a good look at her bodily parts.

"Mulder, tie that around you properly before I kill you for staring" Scully asked impatiently.

Mulder looked shocked "Scully?" giving Scully one of her famous eyebrow lifts.

"Yes Mulder it's me, and I've got admit that this is creeping me out big time I just had to have a wash with your body" a blush suddenly covered both Scully's and Mulder's face.

"Find anything you like" Mulder replied feebly trying to lighten the situation up a bit

"Mulder I'd rather have my body thank you and at least you kept your boxers on last night, you nearly ripped my pants off me, and I would rather you didn't look at my body like that" noticing Mulder's prying eyes. Mulder's eyes shot open and a blush started to creep up his cheeks.

"Sorry, so… how am I suppose to have a shower" Mulder giving her an innocent look.

Scully coughed a bit and mumbled "I'll wash you myself"

That got Mulder's eyes flying open.

"But you got to wash my body how come I can't wash yours"

"I didn't wash your body Mulder I just washed my face that's all and I suppose I just wanted to put on your night gown because mine doesn't fit me and because I was only clad in boxers."

"Why don't we wash each other at the same time, without prying eyes?"

Scully contemplated it if she wanted to wash her body without getting wet herself that would be the only logical thing to do.

"Fine but no staring" she mumbled

They both went into the shower room and locked eyes

"How are we going to do this should we undress each other?"

Mulder nodded a muted yes, and started to pull clothes of Scully their eyes locked all the time. When Mulder had fully pulled all the clothes of Scully he give his body a appreciative glance and told her what a fine looking man she was, she then swatted his arm. It was now his turn she pulled the sheet away from her previous body and realized that Mulder's old body was reacting to the nakedness.

"Umm Mulder I need some help" she said as she pointed down

He realized what was happening and toke pity on her.

"Umm Scully the only way your going to get rid of that is if you…" giving her the hand signal unable to say the word "or you could have sex"

Scully moaned as waves of pleasure started to wash over her

"Well do something Mulder I am kind of new at this type of thing only being a guy for an hour or two" She moaned out loud.

"Which would you rather have sex or the hand thingy"

"Anything" she pleaded, then some thing totally came over her and she stepped a bit closer to Mulder grab his/hers head and started kissing him passionately he pushed her of him grossed out a bit by having to kiss a man.

"Come here Scully" as he beckoned towards the bed

"What are you going to do" asked Scully still in a frenzy "it looks like your going to have to masturbate" at the shocked expression on Scullys face he replied its either that, sex or going around all day with a boner.

"Fine lets get this over with, am I going to do it or you"

"Me because it's my body and I know where all the soft spots are but I warn you, you will be really turned on by it and all"

"Its no different really to female masturbation lets get this over with"

Mulder looked at her a bit shocked for a moment and moved her on to the bed 'this should be interesting' he thought.

She sat on the bed and lied down with a grunt, anticipation only made her feel worse; she couldn't believe she was doing this. This was something to tell the grandkids when they were older.

I know it's a bit weird but there you go a friend wrote half of this

Bit feaky i know

Unfortunatly due to another upcoming holiday, the next chapter will be alot longer than the others.

Thanxs

88hainesde

R&R


	11. Morning Ministrations M rated

**Chapter 11: Morning Ministrations**

After their morning ministrations which would bring a blush to Scully cheeks every time she thought about it. She couldn't believe how turned on she was as a male just from seeing her own body. After she had got on the bed Mulder got on the bed and straddled her lower legs. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. Mulder gently pried of her boxers knowing what to expect. He gently said this is going to feel a bit weird he then gently griped his old body's shaft, as to be expected Scully groaned in pleasure as Mulder moved in a slow rhythm. She gripped hold of Mulder's now red longish hair moaning out Mulder's name with every stroke until she climaxed with Mulder's name on the tip of her tongue. She felt sleepy and drained 'so this is what it feels like for a man after sex/ masturbation' she thought she sat back up and spotted Mulder breathing quite heavily with a tint of red on his cheeks she pitied the man it looks like what's happening to her is happening to him but instead of masturbation she opted for a cold shower which should of thought of in the beginning.

"Thanks Mulder" she said shyly

Mulder just grinned back at her with a knowing look

"I think its time we had our shower, you look like you've been turned on and that's the best way for females to you know cool down other than sex" she smiled apologetically.

"Wait just one moment are you saying that I'm not aloud to masturbate but you are" he gave her the eyebrow.

"Mulder its different women's organs are on the inside not on the outside"

"So how do you masturbate then" Mulder asked as if it was the most natural thing to do

Scully blushed "I can't believe your asking me this, anyways normally when this happens I have help I just get drunk and have random sex most of the time because you're a sexually frustrating man. I just didn't want to ask you because I didn't want to you know sacrifice our friendship"

"Scully are you saying you want to have sex with me?"

"Not in this body no, but maybe mine"

"Anyways I think you should have a shower to cool you down I'll come with"

Scully dragged the now little Mulder into the shower and turned it on cold.

This is going to be a long day.

Very weird my friend wrote this chapter thanks to her and sorry it's short

R&R


	12. Avoidance

**Authors Note: After a long awaited wait here is the next chapter  sorry for taking so long and for the chapter being really short, I kind of had family problems to deal with  but I'm back and I'll carry on writing so its all good I kinda had writers block being away form this story for soo long so it might take awhile to get back on track apologies again for any inconvenience.**

**Chapter 12: Avoidance **

After avoiding Mulder all day Scully thought it is best if she got out of the house for a bit. Forgetting she had now grown quite a lot since yesterday she banged her head on the door while mumbling all the threats under the sun. After about 7:00pm she thought it would be best if she went to check on Mulder and to see if he had gotten into trouble while she was away. As she walked in through the door she smirked yep he had defiantly gotten himself into trouble because there on the floor withering in pain was Mulder who seemed to be tied up in her stockings and had unsuccessfully tried to free himself.

"Mulder" I say and when he doesn't

"Mulder" I repeat

When he shuffles around and sees me there he manages a tearful smile 'wow he must really miss me' I thought

"What have you gotten your self into Mulder?"

"Scully" he gasps in between short bursts of pain

"Help me I think I'm dieing"

"What's wrong Mulder" now going into full doctor mode

"My stomach cramps are going to be the end of me I don't know how you women do it" he shakes his head then realizing it's causing him more pain gives up and slumps to the floor looking exhausted.

I just laugh in his face after what he says it was just too much stress first waking up as a man then the whole embarrassing masturbation thingy and now Mulder complaining about period cramps, if you had told me this was going to happen the next day I would of laughed in you face and that would have been the kind response.

This was defiantly something to tell the kids!


End file.
